1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of reinforcing bar positioners, and more particularly, to a rebar positioner including a center section having an S-shape oriented in a first plane and interconencting first and second end sections in a second, parallel plane for being supported upon the block surface, the second end section defining a telltale oriented away from the center section such that improper placement in the cell of the block results in the telltale protruding laterally beyond the side of the block, and thus providing a visual and physical indication of improper installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in masonry block construction to utilize an elongate steel reinforcing bar, also known as a reinforcement bar or “rebar”, positioned vertically within the cell or core of a concrete block or other masonry block unit to provide added strength and stability to the masonry structure. Generally, it is desirable to have the rebar positioned at or proximate the center of the block core to maximize the stabilizing effect of the rebar. As such, a positioner is often used to maintain the rebar at the desired position within the block core while grout, concrete or other hardening fill material is poured into the block core.
Prior art rebar positioners typically include brackets with an enclosed or nearly enclosed area within which the rebar is positioned, and opposing members that extend perpendicularly over the block core onto the top surface of the block. These prior art rebar positioners are constructed such that they lie entirely in one plane, and as such they extend over the top of the core block. Therefore, positioners must rely on the next masonry block being positioned on top of it to maintain its proper position, and the positioners are easily disturbed by movement of the overlying block. The perpendicular arrangement of the positioners contributes to their susceptibility to falling out of position. If the rebars are not maintained in their proper position, the strength and stability of the masonry structure is compromised.
To overcome the disadvantages of the prior art positioner designs, a reinforcing bar positioner is provided herein including a continuous length of wire bent to provide a geometry that advantageously spans the corresponding diagonal length of the core of the block, seats only end portions of the positioner in the plane of the surface of the block, positions the looped rebar maintaining portions down within the core, and includes a telltale for indicating proper installation of the positioner within the core to ensure alignment of the rebar along the longitudinal axis of the block.